


The Jam Jar

by janai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: There is something in the pantry that is calling to the Doctor.....





	The Jam Jar

**Author's Note:**

> .A story which popped into my head and I wrote in an hour. Posted also on Teaspoon.

It was there, a whisper calling to him with promises of joy and happiness. Like a siren calling sailors to the rocky shore with words of love. He covered his head with his pillow as he fought the urge to answer the sweet voice.

It was the middle of the night and he had had a large supper with cake for dessert. He knew he was getting a tad chubby, he was up a half stone in weight. Rose did not seem to mind, in fact, she loved to pinch the 'love handles' and the little jiggle over his stomach. Said that the extra weight turned him from skinny to nicely slender.

The quiet whisper once again intruded upon his senses.

*Doctor, come to me..I am fresh and sweet to the taste...*

"Must resist," he muttered.

A brilliant thought came to mind and he carefully left the bed for the ensuite. Once there, he loaded a toothbrush with extra minty paste and proceeded to scrub his teeth. He had read that doing so could stop cravings. Rinsing his mouth, he smacked his lips together.

"Ah, minty fresh!" he grinned. Whilst in the ensuite he used the toilet, washed his hands, and walked back into the bedroom.

The Doctor froze; no, no, no, no, he thought, and no! The siren call, however, was not going to take no for an answer.

*I am here...waiting for you.....come to me, now.*

With a sigh, the Doctor first checked to see if Rose was still asleep; she was. He quietly padded out into the hallway to the kitchen and stood there in the dark.

He looked at the pantry and moved over to open its door. He knew he would be in trouble with Rose if he listened to that voice. She was already complaining about this obsession of his; well, maybe a little. She would roll her eyes, shake her head, grin and look away.

*In here.....find me...*

Turning on the light, he looked through the jars on the shelf. There it was, hidden behind some taller jars of pickles and chutney. He carefully reached back and gently grasped the squat, little jar, pulling it out.

He squinted at the writing on the ornate label: Sportlies House-Made Banana Jam. Ooh.....banana jam! The Doctor was literally salivating as he unscrewed the lid and took a deep sniff of the jars yellow contents. His eyes closed in bliss and rapture as he leaned back against the door. Like a sailor, he answered the sirens call. Dipping two fingers into the gooey concoction, he raised them to his lips to taste the delicacy.

FLASH! A burst of light startled him and he jumped into the air. A mischievous giggle was behind the the camera which had caught him red, er, yellow handed. The surprise had caused the Doctor to clench his jam covered fingers into a fist and some had squirted out onto the floor.

"Gotcha!"

"Rose, your scared the wits out of me!" he squeaked.

She turned the kitchen light on and and moved over to a cupboard which she opened. Pointing at the rows of jam jars on the shelf, she looked back at him with a stern look.

"I told ya that you had ta finish these jars up before you could open another."

"But Rose," he whined, "this is banana jam! Banana! Its brilliant." He licked the jam off of his hand and Rose shook her head as she tried to stifle a grin. The Doctor was sighing in happiness as he sucked the jam off of his fingers.

With a sigh, she closed the cupboard door and turned the light off in the kitchen.

"I'll just leave the two of you to yourselves," she nodded, heading back to their bedroom.

Somethings were just never going to change when it came to the Doctor; metacrisis or not.

Fin.


End file.
